Sinchon
Sinchon is a location within Breath of Fire IV. Also known as the Yorae Shrine, Sinchon is located near Chek and is where the mediums go to the summon The Endless. The place is permeated with a divine aura that bears silent whitness to the aeons of summoning that must have taken place in this shrine. Story At Deis's insistence, Ryu and the party travel here to summon the other dragons and ask for their aid as Ryu attempts to become strong enough that he will not be absorbed by Fou-Lu at their inevitable meeting. They cross various halls and need to solve an ancient pressure plate riddle that allows them to traverse the sacred halls, defeating malicious robots and demons along the way. They eventually make it to the sanctum sanctorum, the holiest, innermost part of the shrine. Here, they meet with the gods that have already been summoned into this world. They greet the Yorae Dragon and mention that it is impossible to escape the destiny where Ryu will meet his other half, Fou-Lu. The latter has lived for centuries, so his lifestream has grown bigger over the years. The gods state that it does not matter who of both halves wins the inevitable battle, Deis however wants Ryu to win so he can send her back to the place of her origin. The gods state fate cannot be changed, that's why they are merely watching over this world and never considered returning to their place of origin. Sa Ryong also apologizes for the trouble caused when he rammed Cray and Nina's sandflier in the opening scene of the game. The dragons promise to lend Ryu their strength for the final confrontation with Fou-Lu, however Ryu has to seek them out in the world. The gods disappear and the party returns, after camping out for one night, to Chek. Treasure Enemies Bot Powerlevelling Technique Sinchon hosts one of the best spots to farm experience points. In contrast to other methods such as the treans farm, these monsters are fairly straightforward to dispose of. The yield is less risky and stable, assuming the monsters are kept alive. One needs to face a large group of bots in Sinchon, a cluster of three is ideal. They can be burst open with area of effect combination magic skill such as Firewind (Burn + Sever) or Jolt (Frost + Eddy). In addition, items such as Napalm can be used for this task. Once they changed their form, the party should guard and watch the enemy HP. While it sounds counter-intuitive, the bots should be healed to ensure that they survive the process. Then they will revert back into their origin form. This process needs to be repeated for a total of eight times. After each transformation, the individual xp value per monster DOUBLES. 65535 XP is the maximum value a monster can yield, so it does not make sense to go beyond 8 repetitions. Finally, if one member of the party is seriously underleveled, Marlok's skill Monopolize can help to transfer the XP to the desired character. Monopolize can be reassigned conveniently at the Camp for one aurum. This helps immensely to even out the party level. Trivia *This place offers one of the best XP grinding opportunities in the game (see above) *like in Chek, this place also has several references towards the sun and the moon *Various murals can be seen throughout the dungeon, some of which depict a dragon. This reflects the significance of the Yorae Dragon and the ancient dragon gods *Sinchon is a region in South Korea, meaning "New Village" (see translations) *Yorae is the Korean reading of Arhat which refers to "Arukai" in Japanese katakana (see name info above). Arukai is a Buddhist concept of a "perfected person" (see translations), which is actually the "perfect" Yorae Dragon when its imperfect halves, Fou-Lu and Ryu merge Gallery Sinchon timer puzzle.jpg|Pressure plate Sinchon timer puzzle2.jpg|Better hurry! Sinchon_also sun!.jpg|Another reference to the Sun and Moon Prophecy World_Sinchon_Yorae Shrine2.jpg|Architecture: Dragon statue, dragon mural etched into floor, another reference to the sun! Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations Category:Eastern Continent Locations